walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony (Season 2)
'''Tony '''is a survivor who had been traveling around for an unspecified amount of time since the apocalypse began with Dave, Randall, Sean, Nate, Jane, and around 30 other survivors. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Tony before the apocalypse started except that he went to college for 2 years and was born in a city, possibly Philadelphia. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Nebraska" Tony and Dave arrive at Patton's Bar, occupied by Hershel, Glenn, and Rick, and comment on the fact that they are all still alive. They all begin drinking as soon as they introduce themselves. Rick mentions that Hershel lost 'people' today, referring to his wife and step-son who had been killed, as walkers, earlier on. The conversation, which is mainly between Rick and Dave, continues on to why each group is here and where they're heading, with Tony interjecting small bits of information every now and then. Tony, in the middle of the conversation, gets up, walks over to a corner and begins to urinate on the floor. Dave, still questioning Rick, asks where they're staying as he noticed that their vehicle has no personal effects inside it. He guesses they're at a farm by Rick's reaction to his question. This leads Dave to ask what kind of resources they possess there. Tony laughs and asks if they have women at the farm, because he "hasn't had a piece of ass in weeks", implying he may want to rape them since it is later revealed by Randall that their group has done so before. When Rick refuses to talk anymore about the farm and won't even consider letting Tony and Dave's group join them, tension rises. Tony becomes quickly aggravated after Rick tells him to calm down, saying he'll kill the three of them. Dave diffuses the situation, then jumps over the bar, and pours himself another drink before placing his gun on the counter. The conversation continues but Rick realizes they're trying to ambush him. When Dave reaches for his gun, Rick pulls out his revolver and shoots Dave in the head, then Tony three times: in the shoulder, stomach, and finally the head to make sure he doesn't reanimate. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes He gets shot moments after Dave is gunned down, while trying to train his gun on Rick. Before he can aim, however, he is shot three times by Rick: first under his right shoulder, then in the stomach, and finally in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Dave Dave and Tony are friends, they often insult each other jokingly and are not insulted by each others remarks. After Rick shot Dave, Tony quickly goes to grab his rifle to shoot Rick, showing they were at least loyal to each other. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Tony, along with Dave and Randall, were announced in a casting call that was put out to the public in December 2011. He and Dave were shown in a preview clip of "Nebraska" that aired on January 16, 2012. *According to the casting call, he is quick tempered and does not present himself as intelligent like Dave. He enjoys women, food, and guns. *Due to scheduling conflict, a body double, Ray Wessels, was hired to play Tony's corpse in Season 2, Episode 9. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased